Neighbor's Club
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: The pointless adventures of the Neighbor's Club.


**Neighbor's Club - A "Haganai" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. The light novel series is written by Yomi Hirasaka.**

* * *

6:00 AM

Yozora Mikuzuki breathed in as the ticket booth clerk behind some glass waited patiently. It was still dark out at this time of day, so the moon could still faintly be seen. The winter morning was chilly, but she had dressed warmly for the occasion. Bearing a long green scarf and a black trench coat, she looked like something out of a late night detective thriller. Her hair has started to grow out again, and she hasn't gotten around to cut it. Dead leaves blew past the empty parking lot while her friends watched, silently cheering her on as she faced her fears.

"Seven tickets, please."

In this warehouse looking community center were special conventions. Today's convention was the 24-Hour Film Festival. Inspired by themselves, they decided to request for their own film to be shown on the screen for the free of $50. They each pitched in an equal share of money.

It was Saturday. Getting permission from their parents wasn't the easiest task, but after negotiating they all eventually were approved to go out. They all brought their own sleepwear, extra clothes, extra foods, and a certain someone brought along action figures to play with.

There's a lot of things to go down. Prior to the trip Yozora constructed an outline so nothing would go wrong. A partner system was created so nobody would get lost, raped, or have to begin a conversation with a stranger, which a surprising amount of them lacked the ability to do so without insulting, being awkward, or getting a restraining order. They drew straws for partners, but in the end they chose their own.

Yukimura Kusunoki, a man's man, brought along a fake sword in preparation for the action packed samurai movies that she adored. Suave secret agents were her things also. Dressed in a dashing rogue's dress shirt and a 60's gangster hat all the way from the west. With her boss's permission, she was also allowed to bring an exercise ball. Upon realizing her homo-hole and big-D would never come, she decided to get the next best thing; abs.

Rika Shiguma, teenage genius and fake glasses girl. Brought a bunch of outfits to seduce the blond bandit. Doesn't go anywhere with her laptop. Also pirated a few eroges and moves into it since she knew some of the movies projected onto the screen were going to be a bore. Plus she liked playing games with her buddies looking over her shoulder. Might play a few MMORPGs too, but she researched the WiFi inside was awful. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing her lab coat, and didn't bring it either. Becoming a hipster, she wore a pair of uncomfortable slippers and a flower yukata.

Sena Kashiwazi, the self-proclaimed queen. Great bags were under her eyes from being too excited for this day. She only got two hours of sleep last night and had no time to apply makeup for even put on her signature blue butterfly on her hair. Lacking any kind of energy, she couldn't even react as she normally would when she saw Kobato. Forgetting her one-hundred pound luggage while rushing to the meeting point, the only thing she brought was some meat for the little one. Wearing a shirtsweater and pants not her size, the other girls were happy to share clothes with this grumpy gamer.

Kobato Hasegawa doesn't want to be beside Sena.

Maria Takayama, a teacher and nun that's not really a teacher and nun. Recently getting a job at the school, her sister tried to follow her here, but the group agreed with Maria they didn't want someone spying on them. So, they somehow escaped from the siscon Kate. Brought a bunch of junk food and candy. Has recently gotten a cavity on one of her bottom gums, but still refuses to spend time flossing. Outfitted in her usual purple nun-like clothing.

Kobato Hasegawa a.k.a. Reisys V. Felicity Sumeragi. A vampire not of this world, out of time out of place. These foolish mortals have yet to feel her wrath, but as long as the blood sacrifices and daily rituals continued she would spare them for now. Brought along a stuffed rabbit that is secretly a weapon that would one day determine the fate of the world. Secretly kept a pair of chopsticks, which weren't used for eating. It symbolized the crushing of human bones as she squeezed upon them with her butt cheeks. Tried to bring a lighter to set fire with her farts but was caught red handed.

"Enjoy your stay," he said sliding seven tickets under a small hole.

"Let's go," Yozora said wiping some sweat off her neck and holding the doors open.

Koda Hasegawa, the load carrier and errand boy. This delinquent carried and pulled most of the luggage, and is responsible for bringing along the extra sleeping bags, toothbrushes, extra pillows, blankets, soap, shampoo, and actual healthy food. A misunderstood delinquent with a smile that'd send you packing in five seconds, he wore jeans and a blue shirt. Pleasant, strong, and boring. But the good boring, if there's such thing. Wishes for nothing else but to have friends. Surprisingly fulfilling his dreams of becoming more popular after the student council revealed what kind of person he really was.

The blond haired boy nodded to her and carried the bags in, with anticipation of the memories they would make here. For all they knew this could've been a big waste of time and money. But it's a lot better than sitting around and doing nothing all day.

Entering, the inside was fancy and out of touch. The place was completely empty as they were the first to arrive. Signs pointed to locations such as 'arcade', 'food court', 'bathrooms', 'quiet room', 'theatre', and 'roof'. Before exploring they decided to set their base up in the best place imaginable for the screening. It starts in one hour, and because no one was around it was in their best interest to find the best spot imaginable for watching movies.

The theatre was large and bright. The screen projector was being tested, showing a foreign zombie flick.

All of them except for Yukimura screamed from being frightened by a jump scare as they set up. Laying out sleeping bags, air-mattress, and fold-able chairs. Sena immediately put a blanket over herself once they were finished, falling asleep without anyone noticing and snoring humorously loud.

As minutes passed more and more people flooded into the room. Eventually, the whole theater was packed. Checking to see if Yozora was okay, she kept her cool and gave him a tough smile. She didn't go through all that anxiety training for nothing. A man came up in front of the screen and thanked a bunch of sponsors before announcing the first film. The lights dimmed, and the movie started to play.


End file.
